Periwinkle
by bluethunder25
Summary: In the mysterious, forbidden outreaches of Pixie Hollow, a very special winter fairy is born. Here is the story of how this fairy came to be and how her talents made her special.
1. A Winter Fairy is Born

_You all know the tale of a tinker named Bell, but within her story is another to tell, a fairy born of the same laugh through similar means, who shares the same thoughts and feelings and dreams, her destiny intertwined, her actions unknown, she came to call a different place home, so hold up your ears and listen well, for the story a very special fairy is what I am about to tell._

* * *

On a very special night. A baby's laugh produced two bulbs of light that made their way to a white flower that produced two pedals. The wind blew the two pedals towards the second star to the right into Neverland and Pixie Hollow. But while one pedal headed for the Pixie Dust Tree, fate had different plans for the other. Caught on the branch of a tree, the second pedal was blown away to the far end of Pixie Hollow, across the border, into the Winter Woods. As it made its way through the woods, the pedal caught the attention of the snow fairies as the snowflakes gently touched it. Soon, the pedal flew through the stream of pixie dust that flowed into the Winter Woods.

As the fairies gathered in a large center, a white female snow fairy with short, wavy black hair and wearing a light blue, sleeveless leaf dress that went above her knees and light blue leaf boots carried the pedal down to the ground.

Meanwhile, another fairy, a white male fairy with medium length white hair and wearing a navy blue sleeveless leaf shirt, long navy blue leaf pants, long navy blue leaf boots and a long white cape came in on a large snow owl. The other fairies laid eyes on him as it seemed that he was their leader.

A white male buff fairy with short spiky black hair and wearing a light blue leaf shirt, navy blue leaf pants and navy blue leaf shoes was carrying a small cup of pixie dust which he poured over the pedal.

The snow fairies watched as the pedal took the form a young white female fairy with medium length white hair.

As the young, newborn fairy opened her eyes, she turned her head to see the new world around her and the thousands of eyes that were staring upon her. She felt an awkwardness as she attempted to speak her first words.

"...hello?" she said softly.

Just then, the leader fairy approached her. "Welcome, young one. I am Lord Milori and welcome to the Winter Woods," he said. "I hope your journey here was pleasant?"

"Um...I think so," said the fairy.

The white female black haired fairy watched the newborn fairy get aquainted with Lord Milori with a less than pleasant look on her face.

Next to her was her friend. A white female fairy with white hair in a pony tail and wearing a light blue leaf top that went over her belly button and long dark blue leaf jeans and dark blue leaf elf shoes. She looked at the new fairy with a look of approval and not as skeptic as her friend.

Lord Milori got behind the young fairy and took a look at her wings which were folded down. "Let me fix those for you," he said before he unfolded her wings.

Just then, one of the winter fairies arrived with a small snowflake which she presented to the young fairy.

"What's that?" the young fairy asked.

"That's your talent," Lord Milori said. "Take it."

Reluctantly, the young began to inch towards the snowflake, inching her hands closer and closer until she touched it. The snow fairyies watched in amazement as the snowflake glowed a tremendous light as it touched the young fairy's hands,

Oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh! I've never seen a glow that bright before! Not even for you, Spike!" the ponytailed fairy said to the black haired fairy.

Spike looked upon the young fairy and just scoffed.

"Fellow winter fairies, I give to you the newest member to our group...Periwinkle," said Lord Milori.

With that, Lord Milori got onto his owl and flew off, leaving the newly named Periwinkle to get more aquainted with the other fairies.

Soon Periwinkle was greeted by the pontailed fairy and the male black haired fairy. Accompanying them was a white amle fairy wearing a light blue furry hat and a dark blue leaf outfit and dark blue leaf pants.

"Well hello, hello, hello there, newbie. I'm Gliss and this is Sled, and Slush" said the ponytailed fairy as she was rapidly shaking Periwinkle's hand.

"Whussup?" said the hat wearing fairy, Slush.

As Gliss and Sled were getting aquainted with Periwinkle, Spike looked on with a bit of jealousy on her face.

"So what exactly do winter fiaries do?" asked Periwinkle.

"We bring winter to the mainland," said Sled, the dark haired fairy.

"The mainland? What's that?" asked Periwinkle.

"That's where all the fairies go to bring in all the seasons," said Gliss.

Suddenly, Spike flew in and grabbed Gliss by the arm. "And what we need to prepare for, Gliss. Well nice to meet you, but as you can see, the two of us have things to do. Wish we could talk some more, too bad, gotta go, seeyua bye," she said as pulled Gliss away from Periwinkle and the two flew away.

"Who's that?" asked Periwinkle.

"That's Spike," said Sled. "She's a bit rough around the ice, but she's harmless. In the meantime, let me and Slush show you around.

"Right on," said Slush.

* * *

So Sled and Slush with Periwinkle in hand began their tour of the Winter Woods. The first place they showed her was a large forest with trees covered in ice and snow. Here, Winter fairies were frosting the leaves and branches.

"This is the Frost Forest," said Sled.

Periwinkle looked on in amazement. "Wow!" she said with slightly contained excitement.

"This is where the frost fairies practice their frost techniques," said Sled.

"Including me?" asked Periwinkle.

"Including you," said Sled.

The three continued as Periwinkle was introduced to more of the Winter Woods. On her tour, she saw winter animal fairies tending to animals such as yaks and buffalos and snow owls; glacier fairies making ice cubes and icicles.

One white fairy with white wavy hair that went over his right eye saw Slush and greeted him. "Yo bro," said the fairy.

"Yo man," said Slush.

The young winter fairy was enthralled by the new world and people around her. As the morning approached, she had seen at least half of the Winter Woods. Then suddenly, she thought about what Gliss had told her about the mainland.

"So when do we go to the mainland?" she asked.

"Actually, the Winter Fairies just finished their rounds. It's Spring and that's the job of the warm fairies," said Sled.

"Warm fairies?" Periwinkle asked.

"Yeah. The warm fairies are the ones that live in the other season like Spring, Fall and Summer. Over there," Sled said.

As the three stopped, Sled pointed to far out in the distance, far beyond the Winter Woods where the other seasons resided. Periwinkle looked and saw how different the other seasons were from hers and suddenly, a great curiousity befell her.

"Wow! Do you think maybe we could go there?" she asked.

Sled and Slush stared at her in shock.

"Woah, no way, man!" said Slush.

"Winter fairies are forbidden from going into the other seasons," said Sled.

"Says who?" Perwinkle pouted.

"Says the man," said Slush.

"The man?" asked Periwinkle.

"Lord Milori," said Sled. "His rule is that no Winter fairies are to ever cross the border."

"Why?" asked Periwinkle.

"It's too hot over there. We wouldn't last a day in that heat, but enough about that, let's get you to your home," said Sled.

As they continued, Periwinkle couldn't help but still think of the other world out there and just could be there.

* * *

The three fairies arrived at Periwinkle's home. It was a quaint little place that overlooked the snowy hills and mountains of the Winter Woods.

Periwinkle was amazed as she and Sled and Slush went inside. The young winter fairy got herself a good look around. "This is my home?" she asked.

"Yep, we had it prepared just in case a new arrival came," said Sled.

After looking around, Periwinkle walked up to the front end of her home and looked out. Her eyes widened at the amazing view she had. And just in the distance, she noticed what looked like a small golden light and turned to Sled. "Sled, what's that?" she asked.

"What's what?" Sled responded.

"That light...over there," said Periwinkle.

Sled looked and noticed what Periwinkle was talking about. "Oh, that's the Pixie Dust Tree," he said.

"What's that?" asked Periwinkle.

"That's where all the pixie dust in Pixie Hollow comes from," said Sled. "But no one's ever been to it since it's in the warm seasons. Luckily, the dust travels all the way here. that's how you came to be."

Periwinkle continued to look on. The thought crept in her mind over and over again that there was a new world out there.

"Hey! Me and Slush gotta get goin. When you're all ready, come by the Frost Forest. You can get some practice in," said Sled.

"Later," said Slush.

And with that, Sled and Slush flew off, leaving Periwinkle to herself.

As she looked around some more, she discovered a closet filled with a large assortment of leafs in all different shades of blue. She went to try them on and found that they were rather big on her. With the aid of a pair of scissors, she first cut a thin pair of pants, follow by a top. All the while, her hair was getting caught in her face. After taking care of her outfit and her shoes, she worked on her hair next. She worked it and worked it and shaped it until it formed a sort of swirl on her head with spikes going back.

She had also made a pair of small white puff balls for her shoes. She took a look at them for a minute then placed them in her outfit. "Hmmm, I think I'll wear these later," Periwinkle said.

With her new look, Periwinkle was now prepared. She flew off and began to make her way to the Frost Forest.


	2. A Different World Out There

As the morning sun arose, Periwinkle flew over to the Frost Forest with anticipation. This would be her first time ever practicing with the other Frost fairies and she had only arrived in the Winter Woods a few hours ago. It was safe to say that she was more than a bit nervous as she looked at the Frost fairies so expertly honing their skills.

Just then, Periwinkle noticed Gliss and Spike not too far away from her. Gliss was happily handspringing on the leafs, frosting them while she was doing so. Meanwhile, Spike was just relaxing on one of the leafs, nonchalantly frosting the nearest leafs with a slight touch of her fingers or her toes.

Periwinkle flew in closer to get a better look. As she saw the fairies frosting the leafs and trees, it looked easy enough, but Perwinkle still had her uncertainty.

Just then, Gliss noticed Periwinkle from above. "Hey, Spike, it's the new fairy!" she exclaimed.

Spike slightly turned her right eye and saw Periwinkle. "Hmph, so it is," she said, still unimpressed.

Gliss noticed that Perwinkle didn't seem to know her way around. "She seems uh...a bit uh..."

Spike turned again and saw Periwinkle land on a frosted leaf, only to slip and fall. "Clumsy? Noobish?" she said with a snicker.

"Maybe she just needs a few pointers, that's all," Gliss suggested. "Come on, Spike!"

Gliss flew down, but Spike remained where she was.

"You go on ahead, I've got practicing to do," Spike said with a yawn before she took a nap.

As Periwinkle wiped the snow off of her outfit, she was met by Gliss.

"Hi there," Gliss said.

"Oh! Hello. Um...Gliss?" Periwinkle asked.

"Yep, that's me," Gliss answered. "So, how do you like the Winter Woods so far?"

"I think its great, but I'm not so sure about my talent," Periwinkle said.

"Yeah, I was the same way too, but don't worry, I can help you, come on!" Gliss said before she tugged on Periwinkle's arm and took her to one of the trees.

* * *

"Ok, ok, ok, ok, ok, first of all, you're a frost fairy which means you...frost things," said Gliss.

"What's frost?" asked Periwinkle.

"Well it's kinda like snow, but not. It a sort of blanket that we cover plants with to keep the warm air inside so they won't freeze and die," Gliss explained. "Now watch me."

With a wave of her hand, Gliss covered a third of a leaf with frost.

"Now you try," Gliss said.

This would be the very first time Periwinkle would ever attempt to frost something. She began to shake as she inched her hand to the leaf.

"Come on, Peri. You can do it," Gliss said with encouragment.

Periwinkle took a deep breath, closed her eyes, and prepared herself.

"Just focus..." Gliss said softly.

Peri placed her hand on the leaf and as quick as that, part of the leaf was frosted.

"Wow! Did I do that?!" Periwinkle exclaimed.

"You did!" Gliss exclaimed. "Keep going!"

Peri continued to frost the leaf and soon, she was getting the hang of her talent. In no time at all, she was frosting the other leafs at an incredible rate.

"Great job, Peri!" Gliss exclaimed with pride.

Spike overheard and peeked her eyes open. A bit a jealousy came on her face as she saw just how good Periwinkle was already doing, but she decided to ignore it.

Meanwhile, Periwinkle continued to show promise. In only a few minutes, she was covering almost one half of the forest. However, she was so caught up in her sucess, that she failed to notice a tree in front of er and she bumped into it, which caused a large mound of snow on the other side to fall.

Gliss noticed that the snow was falling towards her friend. "Spike! Watch out!" she shouted.

Just then, Spike opened her eyes and gasped as the snow piled onto her.

Gliss and Peri flew down to where the snow pile had landed.

"Spike, are you alright?" said Gliss.

Spike emerged from the snow unharmed, but rather upset and with snow covering her hair. The other frost fairies couldn't help but chuckle.

"Oh my! I am so sorry, Spike," Periwinkle said.

As Spike wiped the snow off her head and face, her anger increased. "You did this?!" she said.

"I guess I got a little too excited," Periwinkle said.

"Well maybe next time, you should watch where you're frosting!" scoffed Spike before she flew away.

Periwinkle felt terrible. She had already gotten off on the wrong foot with Spike.

Gliss however knew that Spike wasn't always good with new arrivals. "I'd better help her cool off," she said.

Before Gliss was about to leave, Periwinkle stopped her, for she had an important question to ask her. "Gliss? Have any fairies ever been to across the border?" she asked.

"Well...not to my knowledge," Gliss answered.

"So no one's ever seen what's out there?" Peri asked.

"I guess not. Oh oh oh oh oh oh! But some of us have read about them!" Gliss answered. "I've read that there are squirrels, hawks, melted ice, *gasp* and acorns! OOH! Acorns! I've always wanted one!" Gliss explained.

"What's an acorn?" asked Peri.

"It's like this giant nut that comes from trees in the warm seasons! They're just so big and cute! I would love to have one! But I digress. Oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh! If you want to know so much about the warm seasons, you should go to the Fairy Library. It has all kinds of books about Pixie Hollow. See ya later!" said Gliss.

As Peri waved goodbye, she was intrigued at this Fairy Library. So with that, she flew on her way. But ten suddenly, she realized something as she flew back to Gliss. "Gliss! Where is the library?!" she said.

* * *

With the directions given to her, Periwinkle found the Fairy Library. She made her way in and was amazed.

The library was huge. Hundreds of books carved out of ice lined the giant shelves.

As Periwinkle walked in, she found herself losing her balance. It was from the icy floor. She was not used to walking on ice, so it was of course hard for her to do so. She slipped and slid through the library, knocking into piles of books. She tried again to walk, but she again slipped. This time, she found herself sliding in front of what appeared to be a large cat like creature, a snow linx. As Peri got up and looked at the creature's face, she was shaking in fear. It was made even worse when the linx gave a big yawn, revealing its big teeth. Seeing this, Peri tried to run for her life, but she wasn't getting very far on the ice.

Suddenly, Periwinkle's wings fluttered. "Duh..." she said, realizing she could fly.

So she flew far away from the linx, further into the library and breathed a sigh of relief. Now that she didn't have to worry about the linx anymore, she decided to take a look around for anything that might help her. Through her serches, she found things on icicles, snow carvings, the perfect way to make a snow angel, but very few things on the warm seasons. So she tried another section, but still, there was nothing for her. So she tried yet another part of the library and finally, she found some very useful stuff.

There were a series of books that held details on the warm seasons of Pixie Hollow. She looked through and found interesting pages about warm animals such as squirrels, blue jays and insects; one in particular that interested her was a page on butterflies.

Periwinkle was amazed at all the different kinds of butterflies in the book. There were ones with orange and black wings, ones with rainbow wings; there were millions and millions of butterflies. Her favorite ones were by far the ones with the orange and black wings.

"Woah! Cool!" Periwinkle said.

"Yeah, I'm partially fond of those species myself," said a voice that suddenly came from behind Periwinkle.

Peri turned around and was suprised. "Oh!" she exclaimed "Uh...hello."

The voice came from a short, elderly looking fairy with short white hair and a long white mustache who was carrying a long cane that he appeared to use help him fly.

"How ya doin?" said the fairy in a friendly tone.

"I was just browsing," Periwinkle said. "Who are you?"

"I'm the book keeper. I'm the writer of all the books here in the Winter Woods," said the fairy. "And who might you be?"

"I'm Periwinkle," Periwinkle responded. "Have you ever been across the border?"

"Me? Why no. No one has in years," said the keeper, much to Peri's disappointment. "Why Lord Milori made it forbidden for fairies to cross is beyond me, but those are his rules."

"But it doesn't seem fair," said Periwinkle. "I mean, what's wrong with fairies going to the warm seasons?"

The book keeper looked at Periwinkle with a smile. "Well there was a time when fairies were allowed," he said.

"There was?" Periwinkle asked.

"Yeah, but that was years ago. I can't even remember the last time a Winter fairy or a warm fairy crossed," said the keeper.

"Is there a reason he has the rule?" asked Periwinkle.

"Like I said before, I'm not sure," said the keeper. "I've tried askin' him myself, but I got nothin."

Periwinkle let out a sigh of weariness. "Well thanks anyway," she said. "I'll just see myself out. Thank you, keeper."

"Friends call me Dewy," said the keeper.

"Oh! Thank you...Dewy..." Periwinkle said.

After Peri turned, she was met by the linx she had met earlier. Frightened, she flew and hid behind Dewy.

"Oh! I see you've met Fiona," said Dewy.

"Fiona?" Peri asked.

"Yeah, she's my pet," said Dewy. "Ain't she a beauty? Yes you are, yes you are."

Peri watched as Dewy petted the large linx. She still scared, but watching Dewy made her feel a bit more safe. She figured if Dewy could handle her, maybe she could too. With that, she flew closer, but ever so slowly.

Dewy turned and saw how relcutant Peri was. "Come on. He won't bite," he said as he motioned Peri forward.

Periwinkle flew closer and closer until she landed in front of Fiona, trying to keep her balance on the ice. She looked into Fiona's eyes with nervousness as she motioned her hand towards her. As she placed her hand on Fiona's nose, she let out a gentle purr which scared her for a moment. She then tried it again to which Fiona again purred. Looking again into Fiona's eyes, Periwinkle could see a gentle spirit and at that moment, she felt a sense of security and warmth. She didn't feel so scared around her as much as she did before.

"I think Fiona's taken a liking to you," said Dewy.

But suddenly, Periwinkle and Fiona's bonding was interrupted by a rumbling sound. Periwinkle looked down to see that it was coming from her stomach.

"Uh oh, looks like someone's hungry," said Dewy. "Here, come with me. I got just the thing."

* * *

Peri and Dewy went up to Dewy's quarters where he had made some food for them consisting of frosted cookies and iced camimille tea with lemon. Once they took a seat, the two of them got better aquainted.

"So there are really animals that come across the border?" Periwinkle asked.

"Yep. Animals like birds and lemurs, even bunnies," said Dewy.

"Wow! And the snow owls bring items to the other side?" Peri asked.

"Yeah, they bring charts and item requests to make sure that the Tinker fairies make the items that we need to bring in Winter," said Dewy.

* * *

Peri and Dewy had a nice sip of tea as they continued talking.

"So there are not only Winter fairies?" Peri asked.

"There are also tinker fairies, fast-flying fairies, dust-keeper fairies, all kinds of fairies!" said Dewy.

* * *

Back at the library, Dewy took out a book and showed Peri a picture of dust-keeper fairies and explained it to her.

"Dust-keeper fairies keep track of all the pixie dust in Pixie Hollow," Dewy explained.

"Oh! So they make sure none of it gets lost?" Periwinkle wondered.

"That and they also make sure every fairy in the warm seasons has enough pixie dust and that not too much is given," said Dewy.

* * *

Dusk was approaching as Periwinkle, Dewy and Fiona were outside.

With Periwinkle having gained some of Fiona's trust, Dewy figured now was as good a time as any for her to try to ride on her.

Dewy encouraged Peri as she tried to keep her balance on Fiona. "Now just hold her steady there," he said. "You ready?"

"I think so," said Peri.

Seeing that Peri was nervous, Dewy hopped on with her. "Alright, Fiona. Let's go!" he said.

And with that, Fiona, with Peri and Dewy on back was off. At full speed, Fiona ran through the snowy mountains of the Winter Woods. At first, Peri was a little scared, but after a bit, the rush excited her.

"Wow! this is fun!" Periwinkle exclaimed.

The ride took the two of them through mountains, caves and sliding down snowy hills. This was the most fun experience Peri had ever had since arriving in Pixie Hollow.

For hours, the two rode on Fiona. They were having such a good time that they lost track of time and didn't notice that nightfall had come.

It wasn't until Dewy looked up at the sky that he finally noticed. "Oh my! Look at the sky! It's late! We'd better be gettin you home, little lady," he said.

Peri breathed a sigh of disappointment. "Do we have to?" she said.

"Sorry, but you need some sleep," said Dewy.

"No I don't," Peri said in denial with a yawn.

Dewy just chuckled as Peri attempted to stay awake. "Hey, you think you could stay up long enough to tell me where you live?" he asked softly.

"Sure...over...there," Periwinkle said before she rested on Dewy's back.

"Come on, Fiona," Dewy said softly, so as not to wake up Peri.

* * *

After eventually arriving at Peri's home, Dewy gave her a lift into her house and towards her bed. Before he left, Dewy couldn't help but gaze at the innocent face of Periwinkle. So just looked so peaceful, calm, serene. A pure soul with no troubles. A smile came across his face as he prepared to leave.

"Good night, Peri," he said softly.

And with that, Dewy and Fiona headed off, leaving Peri to her rest.


	3. New Things

Periwinkle awoke to a new morning and in the distance, looked on with a smile as the bright sunlight cascaded of the snow, causing to sparkle and shine. And just beyond, she could see the glow of the Pixie Dust Tree. After everything that Dewy had shown and taught her, she was more curious than ever as to what lied beyond.

But for right now, she still had to get better aquainted with her own world and she figured today would be a good day to explore.

So after getting herself together, Peri flew off to see more of the Winter Woods.

* * *

As Peri got familiar with the rest of the woods, her travels took her to a large circle of ice where saw many Winter fairies skating and having fun. She looked in awe at how well they were skating and wished she could skate just as well herself. Suddenly, she spotted both Spike and Gliss skating and decided to go down.

Not wanting to land directly on the ice, Peri landed on the nearby snow. "Gliss! Spike!" she called out.

Spike and Gliss turned to see Periwinkle waving at them.

"Oh! Hi, Peri!" Gliss shouted.

Spike just scoffed and skated off while Gliss skated towards Peri who was looking nervously at the ice.

"Is something the matter?" Gliss asked.

Just then, Peri realized that Gliss was in front of her. "Oh! Uh...no, nothing, nothing, nothing, not at all, I just uh...I'm cold, yes, yes, very cold, brrrrr," she said sheepishly.

"Oh OK, well talk to ya later," Gliss said before she skated off.

Peri looked at the ice again, really wanting to go out and skate, if only she could just learn. Just then, she was approached again by Gliss.

"Wait a minute, you're a Winter fairy, you don't get cold," said Gliss.

"OK, you got me," Periwinkle said in shame.

"What's wrong?" asked Gliss.

"It's just that...well...I can't skate," Peri said.

Gliss, seeing Peri's embarrassment written all over her face, just chuckled before she took her hand and brought her over to the ice. "Well why didn't you say so? I can show you how to skate," she said.

As Spike noticed her friend helping Periwinkle keep her balance, she started to cringe her lip upward in a form of jealousy.

Finally, Gliss was able to get Peri to stand up straight. "OK, now start by moving forward with one leg and balancing on the other. like this," she said.

Peri watched, trying to keep her balance, as Gliss skated forward with great grace, skating in a straight line, then a circle, and back to her.

"Now you try," Gliss said.

Peri looked out to the snow nervously and then to Gliss. She gulped before Gliss gave her a nod of encouragement. She started off by slowly pushing off with one of her feet. She was able to move forward a bit on her other leg, but before she could move any further, she lost her balance and fell forward on her face, to which Spike chuckled.

As Peri got up to her knees and rubbed her nose in pain, Gliss skated to her and helped her up.

"It's OK," Gliss said.

"I just...don't think I can do this," said Peri.

Spike skated arrogantly past the two fairies. "Oh well. Guess some fairies are not just not meant to be good skaters," she said to Periwinkle.

Gliss just shook her head at Spike and turned back to Peri. "You can do it. Remember, the key is balance," she said.

After regaining said balance, Peri tried again, pushing her weight on one of her feet and balancing on her other leg. At first, she was having a little trouble maintaining her form, but before she was about to fall again, she caught herself with her other leg and saved herself. Capitalizing on her momentum, she pushed off on her other foot and balanced on her other leg and did much better than before. Just then, she saw that she was coming to the end of the ice.

"Quick! You have to turn!" Gliss shouted.

"How?!" Peri asked.

"Tilt your body to the left or right and bend you knees in the same direction!" Gliss shouted.

Following Gliss' advice, Peri tilted her body to her left, bent her knees and turned.

"Great, great!" Gliss exclaimed.

As Peri turned, the speed caused her to spin a little. However, once again, she used her momentum to twirl. Once she stopped, she was able to stay on her feet.

Gliss was impressed with Peri's quick learning. Spike, however, was not.

"Great job, Peri!" Gliss exclaimed.

"Thanks," Peri said.

As the lesson continued, Periwinkle began to improve in her skating. From her forward skating, to her turns, spins and even jumps. In a very short time and with Gliss' teaching and encouragement, the young frost fairy was learning to skate.

Soon, Gliss and Peri were skating together and performing many different moves. The two giggled and held hands as they were skating and spinning.

Spike looked on in disgust. As she saw the connection forming between Gliss and Peri, she grew angry at Peri and bawled her fists for she believed she was stealing her friend from her.

Just then, Peri, now with all confidence in her skating, skated towards Spike who turned and placed a foot in front of where she was skating and tripped over her.

"Oops, my mistake," Spike said disengenously.

Periwinkle lost her balance and slipped and fell and slid into a mound of snow.

Spike laughed as Peri's head emerged and she brushed the snow off her head.

"Are you alright?" Gliss asked she rushed over to Peri.

"Yeah, I'm fine," Periwinkle answered.

Gliss helped Peri out of the snow and helped wipe the snow off her. "What happened?" she asked.

"I don't know, I get I got a little carried away and lost my focus," said Periwinkle.

"Well don't worry, you'll get the hang of it next time," said Gliss.

Just then, Spike rushed over and grabbed Gliss by the arm. "Well isn't that too bad," she said before she quickly looked up to the dusk sky. "Oh look at the sky, I think it's just about time we hit the hay, don't you, Gliss?"

Gliss responded. "Well I-"

"Me too! Thanks you so much for your time, sorry we can't chat some, oh well, too bad, bye bye and ta ta!" Spike said and she flew off with Gliss in hand.

Periwinkle herself wasn't tired. In fact, the day was still young to her, so she figured she would do some more traveling.

* * *

As the sun slowly faded down, Peri flew through the woods untill she made her way to the far outskirts of the Winter Woods. The area consisted of a wide mountain range with snowy mountains towered almost to the heavens. Suddenly, a small beam of light caught her in the eyes and temporarily blinded her.

"What was that?" Peri said.

As she flew a bit forward, the light traveled to her chest and then her hands. As she examined it, she traced the light to the ground and flew down to check it out. After she landed, she looked around and saw the light not too far from her. She walked towards the light and as she bent down, she could slightly see something from in the snow, something golden. Peri dug in the snow around the strange item which as she dug further and further, was revealed to a large golden bobby pin. Peri was perplexed as she pulled the item out of the snow. She had never seen an item like this before.

Night was approaching and even though Peri was intrigued by the new item, she was growing sleepy as she let out a yawn.

"I think it's time to head home," Periwinkle said. "And I think I'll take this with me."

* * *

Periwinkle arrived home with her new item in hand and placed it in her drawer. She let out another yawn and as she was about to go to bed, she walked over to the edge of her house and looked out in the distance to the small, but noticable glow of the pixie dust tree.

"It's like a whole other world over there," she said.

Indeed it was and the more she wondered about it, the more she knew that one day, one day, she would see it. The endless possibilities of this new world roamed through Peri's mind as she went to bed.


	4. Ice Sliding

Periwinkle flew through the woods, back to the outskirts, in search of more strange items. She figured if she found that pin, maybe there would be something else like it somewhere. She frantically searched all over, digging through the snow to see what she could find.

Suddenly, her digging was stopped, when she felt something at her fingertips. As she continued to dig, her eyes widened at the sight of what appeared to be two rusty screws.

"Wow!" Peri said as she held one of the screws in her hands.

Peri continued to dig after she placed down the screw for she was anxious to see what else she could find in the snow. As she looked, she turned to her right and not to far from her, she saw something sticking out of the snow. She flew over and grabbed what appeared to be some sort of small black stick and tried to pull it out, but it seemed to buried deep, so she pulled harder amd harder until she eventually pulled out the item which was revealed to be a spring. Peri pulled the spring out with such force that it caused her fall back and get herself caught in the spring.

After she got herself out, Peri observed the spring more. At first, she tried stretching it out, then pushing it together, even on the ground, which resulted in her balancing on her stomach on the spring.

Next, she placed the spring above her head and twisted it in her hair, figuring maybe it was an item that could be used for fixing hair. However, her idea was not so good as her hair was made into the shape of the spring. Despite this, Peri, loved the new item and went to search for some more.

"Ouch!" Peri suddenly said after her foot had been pricked by something in the snow. "What was that?"

Peri dug through and pulled out a small thin pin with a red button at the end of it. Upon observation of the item, she noticed the sharp end and slowly motioned her finger towards it.

"Ow!" Peri said before she put her finger in her mouth. "That's sharp."

Much like the golden pin, Peri found these items very interesting and in no time at all, she took the screws and the pin and flew back home where she placed the items in her drawer. She was amazed at her findings and couldn't wait to find more.

"Hey, Peri!" said a voice.

Periwinkle turned to see that it was Gliss. "Hi, Gliss," she said.

Once inside, Gliss noticed Peri's opened drawer and went to see it. She looked in astonishment at all the items she had. "Woah, Peri, where'd you find these?" she asked.

"They were just lying in the snow and I brought them here," Peri said.

"Those probably came from the mainland. People tend to lose things there and they manage to end up here," Gliss said.

"So they lose them and I find them? They're...found things," Peri said.

Gliss excitedly observed Peri's items, when the two of them were joined by a slightly annoyed Spike.

Gliss turned to see her friend's annoyed face and chuckled nervously. "Oh, hey Spike," she said.

Spike crossed her arms and walked towards Gliss while Peri was looking at her pin. "Gliss, are you forgetting where we are supposed to be?" Spike asked impatiently.

"No, I didn't forget, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, but look at what Peri found!" Glis said before she brought Spike's attention to the items.

Spike looked upon the items with confusion. "What are these?" she asked.

"I found them in the woods," Periwinkle said, walking up to Spike before she placed the pin next to her chair. "I call them found things."

"Uh, it doesn't matter what you call them, these came from the mainland, which means they came from humans," Spike said with slight scorn in her voice.

Gliss started rolling her eyes and let out a small sigh for she knew what was coming from Spike's sentence. "Here she goes," she said with a smile.

"Humans are dangerous and not to be trusted," Spike said, lecturing to Peri.

"Has any fairy ever seen a human?" Peri asked curiously.

"Yeah, but never one up close and personal," Gliss answered.

"And for good reason," Spike continued. "We stay away from humans."

"Why?" asked Peri, even more curious.

"Uh, because they're dangerous. Were you not listening? Who knows what could happen if a human gets their hands on a fairy?!" exclaimed Spike.

"Well, maybe they could be nice," Periwinkle suggested.

"That's what I think," said Gliss.

"No human is nice. Periwinkle, you are so absent-minded," Spike said.

Periwinkle took a bit of exception to Spike's remark. "Hey! I'm not-"

"Anyway, we should get going, Gliss," said Spike.

"Where are you guys going?" asked Peri.

"Ice sliding. Oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh! You wanna come?" Gliss asked.

As Spike headed out, she heard Gliss' offer. "Gliss..." she said with an exasperated sigh. "I'm sure she doesn't want to go."

Periwinkle nodded. "I do," she said, much to Spike's chagrin. "Uh...what is it?"

"It's so much fun! We go sliding on sheets of ice!" Gliss said.

"It's not really for you. Ice sliding is for more experienced fairies," said Spike.

Truthfully, Spike really did not want Peri to come. She for once, wanted to do something with just her and Gliss and not with Periwinkle butting in.

"I'm not afraid," said Periwinkle.

"Listen, as a 'friend,' I don't think it's a good idea," Spike said, trying the more friendly approach. "You're too young and...clumsy. You might fall on your face."

Periwinkle was taken back a bit by Spike's comment.

"Come on, Spike, let her come," Gliss said as she flew towards the two.

"I'm just saying, she's only been here for a couple days and well...she's kinda a novice. I mean she can hardly skate without landing on her butt, so whose to say she won't do the same with ice sliding?" Spike said.

As Spike was listing more reasons as to why Peri shouldn't come, she hovered backwards towards the chair were Peri had placed the pin.

Periwinkle noticed this. "Uh...Spike," she said, trying to warn her.

"Spike..." Gliss said, also, trying to warn her.

Spike, however was too caught up in her own talking to hear a single word either of them were saying.

Still, Peri and Gliss tried to stop her from sitting on the chair, but it was too late.

Spike screamed in pain as her butt touched the pin as she sat on the chair.

Peri and Gliss couldn't help but laugh as Spike looked on with anger in her face.

"Sorry, Spike," Peri said, still giggling.

Spike sneered at Peri with slight disgust and pointed her finger at her. "You did that on purpose!" she snapped.

"Oh come on, Spike. It was an accident," said Gliss.

Spike turned and looked to Gliss with a shocked expression. "So you're taking her side?!" she said.

Gliss, surprised at Spike's sudden assumption and went to plead her case. "No, I'm not taking anyone's side," she said.

"Hey! We tried to warn you, but you wouldn't listen," Peri said, retailiating.

"You stay out of this!" Spike said.

Gliss realized that this arguement, if not stopped, was only gonna get worse. "OK, OK, OK, let's all just calm down," she said. "I know, maybe some ice sliding will calm our nerves. Huh? What do ya say?"

After Spike and Peri traded looks, Spike gave a sneer and turned away. "Whatever..." she said before she left.

With the argument seemingly having been toned down, Gliss turned to Peri and grabbed her by the hand. "You are so gonna love this!" she said before she and Peri flew off.

* * *

The three fairies arrived near a steep slope. Periwinkle walked near the edge and her gaze carried out all the way down the snowy hill. She then turned to Gliss and Spike were creating what looked like sleds made out of frost and ice.

"So what exactly are we doing?" she asked.

Gliss pushed her sled near Peri and was about to explain, what Spike jumped in.

"OK, listen very carefully..." Spike said in a slow tone, thinking Peri would be able to understand better. "We take these sleds...and we...SLIDE...down...the...hill...OK?" she said.

"Oh, OK, I got it!" Peri said, growing excited.

"Good," Spike said, un-enthusiastically.

As Spike and Gliss got ready, Peri saw that the two of them had their own sleds made of ice, which prompted her to make her own.

"OK, you ready, Peri?" asked Gliss.

"Ready," said Periwinkle.

Gliss and Spike turned to see that Peri's sled was...less than perfect. The handles were crooked, the smoothness was crooked, everthing about her sled was just un symmetrical.

Spike just laughed hysterically.

"What? What's so funny?" Peri asked, confused.

"Umm, Peri, that's not exactly..." Gliss said, trying her best to explain things to Periwinkle.

After getting a good look, Peri saw the problems with her sled and tried putting another one together.

Her second sled was no better than the last one. It was kinda moon-shaped with her sitting at the top.

Gliss tried to put on an encouraging smile while Spike continued to laugh.

Looking again, she realized her mistake and tried again.

This time, the sled was shaped like a large ring. The one after was shaped like a pyramid, the next was shaped like a zigzag and the one after that was shaped like a fairy that was posed like the Statue of Liberty.

Peri found herself growing more and more frustrated with her failures while Spike was just having the time of her life.

Finally, it seemed that Peri managed to get it right. Afterwhich, she joined Spike and Gliss at the edge and the three prepared.

Gliss got a good view and spotted an open spot near the bottom. "OK, the first one to the end wins. Ready. Set. GO!" Gliss exclamied.

Gliss and Spike started off strong. However, Peri took a bit before she took off as well. While Spike and Gliss were handling well, Periwinkle was having trouble controlling her sled. Spike was in the lead, virtually leaving both Gliss and Peri in the dust.

Spike looked back at Peri who was trailing behind. "What the matter, Periwinkle? You sled like a boy!" she mocked.

Hearing this, Peri grew furious and turned red. And then suddenly, she tightly gripped onto the handles and got her balance, like a second wind. Once in control, she began to catch up with the other two. Gliss looked back and was amazed at how fast she had master ice sliding. In the meantime, Gliss manage to pass Spike.

Spike looked back at Peri and sneered at her instant mastery. Soon, Peri was catching up with her and soon, she passed her.

"Way to go, Peri!" Gliss exclaimed.

Gliss and Peri gave each other a high-five. This caused Spike to grow angry for once again, she thought Periwinkle was trying to take her friend from her. With this, she laid a patch of ice in front of her which made her lose control and ultimately fall off her sled, leaving Spike to make it to the bottom to win.

"Yes!" Spike exclaimed. In her victory, she turned to look for Gliss, but couldn't find her. "Gliss? Gliss?"

She then turned around to the hill to see that Gliss was checking on Peri who was holding her head.

"Hey, are you alright?" Gliss asked to Peri.

"Yeah, I'm fine," Peri answered.

Seeing Gliss care to Periwinkle, Spike gritted her teeth and stomped her foot. Now, Periwinkle was overstepping her boundaries and wearing out her welcome. Gliss was her friend first and there was no way that she was gonna take her away from her.


	5. No More Miss Nice Fairy

Periwinkle, along with Gliss, Spike, and a host of other frost fairies were gathered in a group in front of a tall, female fairy with long white hair and wearing a long blue leaf dress.

"Good morning class," the fairy said. "Today, we are gonna learn how to make snowflakes."

Periwinkle was nervous. This was her first time learning how to make something as simple as a snowflake. Her head wandered around as she twitted her fingers and thumbs. She then turned to Gliss who eyed her with a smile and gave her a thumbs up. This gave Peri a little boost of confidence. Spike looked on with disgust.

The fairy teacher grabbed a pile of ice shards and presented them in front of the class. "Now class, making a snowflake requires precision, technique and beauty," she said.

The class, specifically Periwinkle, watched in amazement as the teacher crafted and sculpted the shards of ice into beautiful snowflakes. The teacher then flew up in air and simultaneously dropped each to the ground. It was a beautiful snowfall.

"Now class, it's your turn," the teacher said.

With that, each of the frost fairies took shards of ice and began crafting their respective snowflakes.

Periwinkle eyed her shards meekly and cautiously. As she picked one up, her hands shook as she saw a bit of her reflection in the shard. She saw the other fairies doing fantastic jobs on their snowflakes, including Gliss and Spike and let out a huff of frustration for she did not know who exactly she was gonna make her snowflake.

Gliss saw that Peri was struggling and flew over to her. "Hey Peri! Having a little trouble?" she asked.

"Just a bit," Peri said sarcastically with a smile and a chuckle.

"Making a snowflake is easy," Gliss said as she took the shard from Peri's hands. "First, you have to visualize the snowflake in your head. Analyze every detail and every design. Just close your eyes, take a deep breath and use your imagination."

Gliss handed the shard back to Peri who followed up on her advice. She closed her eyes and began to think of a design.

Spike sneered at the attention Peri was getting from her friend and let out a small growl.

After a bit, Peri opened her eyes as wide as they could be for inspiration had struck. "I've got it!" she exclaimed before she began crafted her shard.

Gliss watched in amazement as Peri crafted a beautiful, symmetrical snowflake. What made it more amazing for Gliss is that Peri was mastering this much faster that her previous endeavors. One by one, Peri crafted artistically beautiful snowflakes.

However, Spike was gonna have none of it. After Gliss left Peri to continue with her own snowflakes, Peri placed hers to the side and went to get more shards. Once the coast was clear, Spike, with her own shards in hand, hovered over to Peri's newly-crafted snowflakes, and placed her shards on the ground. She then dug a small hole near where Peri's snowflakes were and buried them in the hole and covered them up in a pile of snow. After this, she took her own shards and carved unimpressive looking snowflakes and put them in place of Peri's better looking ones.

"Take my friend will you? I don't think so," Spike said before she saw Periwinkle coming in and flew away.

Periwinkle arrived with new shards and ready to craft some more. However, as she began to craft the first shard, the teacher flew over and noticed the unimpressive snowflakes next to Peri that Spike had placed.

"Oh Periwinkle," the teacher said as she picked a shard up and observed it. "It seems you have a long way to go before you can truly make a great snowflake."

Peri was confused by the teacher's words. She had made good snowflakes, but did the teacher not think so? Just then, Peri turned to look at her snowflake and saw that they were not the same ones she had crafted herself. "But these aren't mine," she said.

"Now, now, Periwinkle. Don't be ashamed. You do not become great overnight," the teacher said.

Peri was baffled. A moment ago, she had made fantastic snowflakes and now there were these bad looking ones.

Spike meanwhile smirked at Peri's misfortune and then flew over to Gliss who was also confused from the situation.

"I don't get it, Spike. Peri was doing great. What happened?" Gliss asked.

"Not sure. Guess Peri was having an off day," Spike answered, trying to feign concern for Peri who was still boggled.

Gliss flew to carve more snowflakes while Peri was still trying to figure out what happened. She really had made good snowflakes, so what had happened?

As Peri was still confused, Spike grinned like a chesire cat and reveled in the moment.

* * *

Later in the day, Spike, Gliss, Sled, and Slush were gathered in a snowy clearing. The reason for this was because the four of them gathered here for their annual snowball fight.

Spike made a snowball and held it firmly in her hand. "OK guys, the rules are the same as always. 2 on 2, you're out when you get hit, the team whose members all get hit loses," she said.

"Got it," Gliss, Sled and Slush said. This wasn't the first time Spike had gone over the rules. They knew the rules like the back of their wings.

With that, the four gathered in a circle with Spike holding the snowball out in the center. "Ready?" she said.

The others nodded and Spike threw the snowball in the air as high as she could. Once it was high enough and started to come down, the four flew up and reached for it. The first to touch it was spike, followed by Gliss, then Sled, then Slush.

"So it's me and Gliss vs. you guys," said Spike.

The two teams began constructing their forts and making their snowballs, each with one in hand and ready to throw.

"Ready, set, GO!" exclaimed Spike.

With that, the snowball fight began with the two teams firing their snowballs rapidly at each other.

* * *

Elsewhere, Periwinkle returned to the far side of the woods, continuing to try to find found things. As she dug, she turned and saw something slightly emerged from the snow, something round. She went over and tried to pull it out, but it seemed embedded in the snow, so she dug around and started pulling and tugging until she was finally able to force the mysterious item out which was revealed to be a penny.

Peri eyed the item with intrigue. Once again, she had found something new and unusual. Just then, she noticed the face of Lincoln on the penny and took some time to examine it, even trying make the same type of face as it.

"Wow! This is cool! I bet Gliss and the others would like it! I need to show this to them!" Peri exclaimed.

The penny was a tad bit heavy, but Peri was able to carry it as she headed off to see her friends.

* * *

The snowball fight was heating up as both teams had been unable to get a hit on each other.

Soon, Periwinkle and her newly found 'found' thing arrived and she noticed the snowball fight and decided to go over and check it out. Feeling exhausted from how far she was carrying the thing, she dropped it for a bit and observed the snowball fight nearby. She witness the fast paced action of the snowballs being thrown and the dodging and strategy. This game, whatever it was, was interesting to the young frost fairy and looked exciting. Also, since she was still relatively new, this would probably be a good chance for her to try and fit in.

"Hey guys!" Peri shouted.

The four halted their game for the moment and turned their attention to Peri.

Spike face-palmed in annoyance.

"Hey, Peri!" exclaimed Gliss.

"What are you doing?" asked Peri.

"Having a snowball fight!" said Gliss. "Oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh! You wanna join us?!"

Spike let out an exasperated sigh. "Gliss, I don't think that's such a good ide-" suddenly, Spike stopped, looked to a snowball she had in her hand and a smirky smile came on her face. "Actually, I think we could use an extra player."

"Great!" Gliss exclaimed.

Periwinkle was equally excited.

Spike motioned over to Peri for her to come over. "You can be on our team," she said.

"But there are 3 of us and two of them. Isn't that a bit unfair?" Peri asked to Spike.

"Nah...they're two guys, and the size of the male ego is large enough to make two guys, so that's like four guys, so techinically, we're the ones with the disadvantage," Spike answered.

Periwinkle was a bit befuddled by Spike's words, but nonetheless took them to heart.

"Now Gliss, why don't you go over the rules?" Spike said.

"Oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh! Right, Spike! See, the object is to hit the guys on the other team with snowballs," Gliss said.

"Um...how do you make a snowball?" asked Peri.

"Allow me, Gliss," said Spike.

Step by step, Spike slowly showed Peri the process of creating a snowball.

Peri carefully studied Spike's movement, watching her roll the snow into a perfectly crafted snowball that she placed in her hand.

"That's all?" Peri asked.

"That's all," said Spike.

"OK, I got it," Peri said with confidence.

Now knowing how to make a snowball, Peri, along with Spike and Gliss headed to their fort as did Sled and Slush. Gliss and Spike crouched down in front of their fort, save for Peri.

"Get down!" Spike whispered to Peri sternly as she pulled her down.

The snowball fight continued with Sled and Slush attacking with a massive flurry of snowballs. Luckily, the three female fairies kept cover. Seeing an opening, Gliss tried to throw a snowball at Slush, but he dodged it. Slush retaliated by throwing a snowball back, but Gliss dodged that as well. Spike and Sled were exchanging blows, trying to get the jump on one another. Meanwhile, Peri was very cautious, however seeing Gliss and Spike, she knew she had to do something, so she made a quick snowball and tried to throw it over to Sled, but the snowball barely made it over the fort. Spike just chuckled. Sled and Slush looked at each other confused and then Sled threw a snowball at Peri who barely dodged it. As the fight continued, Peri made another snowball and tried to throw it harder, this time it went farther than it did before. Peri was beginning to grow frustrated.

"Come on, Peri. You can do it," said Spike.

Listening to Spike's words of encouragement. Peri tried again. Slush threw a snowball, but Peri dodged again and threw her snowball, even harder, at him, and landed a hit.

"Woah!" Sled said.

"Yes! I did it!" Periwinkle exclaimed as she began victory dancing.

"Great job, Peri!" said Spike.

"Thanks!" said Periwinkle.

Just then, Sled attempted to land a hit on Peri.

"Look out!" Spike shouted before she pushed Peri out of the way.

Periwinkle breathed a sigh of relief. "Thanks for the save, Spike," she said.

"No problem," said Spike.

Not only did it seem that Peri was relatively enjoying the snowball fight, but she also seemed to be on equally relatively good terms with Spike now.

Throughout the fight, Spike, Gliss and Peri worked together, trying to eliminate Sled. Nothing they tried seemed to be working though.

Suddenly, Spike had a grin on her face as if she had an idea. Just then, she called Peri over to her. "Gliss, cover us!" she said.

"You got it!" Gliss responded.

Spike pulled Peri in close. "OK Peri, listen up. I've got a plan, but I need your help," she said. Periwinkle nodded, ready for whatever plan Spike had. "Tiny little snowballs aren't working, so I think we a bigger one."

"A bigger one?" asked Periwinkle.

"A MUCH bigger one!" exclaimed Spike. "Here's the plan, me and Gliss will keep Sled occupied, while you make as big a snowball as you can. Think you can do that?"

"Sure, just leave it to me," Peri answered.

"OK, good luck," Spike before she joined Gliss.

Meanwhile, Peri began working on the large snowball. First, she needed a place to make it where Sled wouldn't see her. She took refuge behind a nearby tree. Then she first made a small snowball and then rolled it into the snow, making it bigger and bigger until it just about towered over her. After she finished, she turned her attention to Spike and Gliss. "Spike, Gliss, over here," she said.

Spike and Gliss flew over behind the tree and looked in amazement at the humongous snowball.

"WOW! Nice job, Peri!" Gliss exclaimed.

"Yes indeed," Spike said in agreement.

"Thanks, but now what do we do?" Peri asked.

"While Gliss keeps Sled distracted, we will carry this over to his side and drop it on him with out him even noticing," Spike said.

"Oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh! Great plan, Spike!" exclaimed Gliss.

Periwinkle wasn't so sure. "But the snowball is awfully big. Won't it hurt him?" she asked.

"Nah, it's all in good fun, Peri. Don't worry," said Spike.

"Well...OK," Peri said.

With that, Gliss flew back to the fort and continued to keep Sled at bay.

Using their combined efforts, Spike and Peri lifted up the giant snowball and began hauling it. Periwinkle held it from underneath while Spike lifted it from the top. The massive weight was tolling on Peri, but luckily, Spike was there to help out.

"We need to move to the side so he won't see us!" Spike said to Peri.

"Right!" Peri said in agreement.

Glis and Sled were still at arms with each other.

Eventually, Spike and Peri were near Sled's position. It was now the perfect opportunity for them to strike.

"OK! just a little farther and we got him," said Peri! "Just a little bit more..."

The two were almost over Sled and Peri was ready to drop the snowball. But suddenly, Spike, unbeknown to Periwinkle, gave a rather sinister smile and began to losen her grip.

"What the..." Peri said as she began to feel the weight of the snowball getting heavier and heavier.

Sled turned around and saw the giant snowball hovering above, nearly covering the sun.

She didn't know what was going on. Was Spike losing her grip?

Finally, Spike released her grip. Sled and Gliss watched as the massive snowball engulfed the young fairy, burying her in the snow. Her head just barely popped out of the ground.

"Whoops," Spike said disingenuously.

"Peri!" Gliss shouted before she, Slush and Sled flew over to her.

Gliss grabbed one of Peri's arms while Sled and Slush grabbed the other and with their combined effort, they pulled her out of the snow.

Periwinkle coughed up snow as she brushed some off of her outfit.

"You alright?" asked Sled.

"What happened?" asked Gliss.

"I'm not sure," Peri said as she brushed snow out of her hair. "That was meant for Sled, but something must've slipped, I ..."

Just then, Spike hovered in. "Oooh, sorry about that, Periwinkle. Butterfingers, you know," she said disingenuously. "Well, it's getting late. I think we should all call this a day."

"Yeah, I'm beat," Gliss said with a yawn.

"Later, dudes," said Slush before he flew off.

"You two need to be a bit more careful next time. See ya," said Sled before he flew off.

Gliss and Spike were the next to go. As Peri watched the two take off, Spike turned her head and gave a smirk to her and then turned again and flew off with Gliss.

At that moment, Periwinkle realized that what had happened was not an accident. She realized that Spike had intentionally let go and tried to flatten her. Now feelings of confusion had befallen the young frost fairy. Why would Spike purposefully try to hurt her like that? She wasn't sure, but one thing she was sure about, she was gonna find out.


End file.
